


A Long Night at CiRCLE (YukiRan One-Shot)

by Ignimendax



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori!, Blackouts, Circle, Comfort, Cute, Dark, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marina is probably scared, Ran is scared, Snowed In, Yukina is scared, bandori, hug, yukiran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignimendax/pseuds/Ignimendax
Summary: An idea I had a while back for some cute YukiRan fluff.Because people like that.And there isn't much of it around here.I hope you enjoy this quick one-shot.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	A Long Night at CiRCLE (YukiRan One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseglowPalette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseglowPalette/gifts).



"And then I was like FUAAAH and POW, like a... a... a dark dragon rising from the depths of... umm..."  
"The depths of the underworld?" Rinko helpfully ventured.  
"Yeah! The depths of the deep, dark underworld..." Ako continued her rambling as Roselia was leaving the studio.  
"Great job today, guys! And thanks for choosing CiRCLE!" Marina called over to them from the counter. Yukina glanced over at her and nodded, her steely expression unchanged.  
"Thank you for having us, as usual."  
"Yukina~!" Lisa called to her from the door. "It's getting windy out there! We should head back quickly!"  
The girls started on their way out, bracing themselves for the frosty chills of Winter. The weather forecast had predicted heavy snowfall, but so far the skies had held back. Nobody doubted the onslaught was yet to come, however.  
"Wait! Minato-san!"  
Yukina blinked. Turning around, she saw her rival running over to her. Ran had apparently stayed behind after her own band's practise session just before Roselia's.  
Yukina distinctly remembered all five of Afterglow's members leaving the building, and looked at Ran suspiciously.  
"Mitake-san."  
Ran regained her composure and gestures to one of the tables inside the live house.  
"I need to talk to you."  
"What about?"  
"A joint event. We're doing a major event soon and need support. Musically and financially."  
Yukina looked back at her bandmates, all seemingly eager to get home as soon as possible.  
"I'll see you all tomorrow."  
Sayo nodded and the rest of Yukina's friends said their farewells before their vocalist stepped back inside the live house, following Ran to the table where they both sat down.  
"What are you proposing?" Yukina's stare was penetrating, seeking out weakness in Ran's eyes, but this was a practise she knew all too well.  
The two girls almost glared at each other intensely as they spoke.  
"A joint show. 50-50. Roselia wouldn't just be a guest to an Afterglow event, we'd also be a guest to a Roselia event."  
"I--" Yukina was cut off by Marina running up to the front desk and grabbing her jacket.  
"Sorry guys I just need to go out and get something. We're about to close for the evening anyway, so just don't leave until I get back, okay? Thanks!"  
Without a chance to respond, the girls watched Marina rush out into the increasingly unstable weather. 

"It's an interesting idea." Yukina nodded slowly, once Ran had given a rough outline of the idea. It really was. The only concern she had was Roselia being associated directly with another band. To rise to the top meant to rise above all others, but the show would be mutually beneficial, so there was always that. Afterglow fans would get to hear Roselia's sound, and vice versa.  
Ran was staring at her, as if expecting a follow-up response.  
"What do you have so far?"  
"Does that mean you're in?"  
Ran was persistent. Like in a game of chess, Yukina was trapped. She would have to accept the deal to get more information, since she'd made it clear she was interested.  
Oh, but two could play at this game.  
"I'd need to discuss it with my band. What do you have so far for the show?"  
Ran looked out of the window instead of answering. At first, Yukina thought she was somehow ignoring her question, but then she saw Ran's brow furrow in concern.  
"It's getting pretty bad out there."  
Yukina turned as well to see the thick sheets of snow blanketing the outside world.  
"Do you think Marina got stuck in it?" Ran pondered, but Yukina was more concerned about their own situation. She rushed over to the doors and swung them open.  
The girls expected the cold chills of Winter and the lashing snow to hit them, but they didn't.  
The wind had been blowing the snow against that side of the live house, and now the doorway was covered by a wall of it. The entire wall was covered, they just hadn't seen it in the dark.  
And it WAS dark. Looking outside over the hills of snow, the girls could see the inky blackness of Japan's night sky.  
Yukina closed the door again.  
Ran checked her phone. CiRCLE should've been closed about ten minutes ago, but Marina had never returned.  
They realised at the same time what was going on and stared at each other.  
They were snowed in. 

There was a small fridge behind the counter, so they had enough food to last the night. Maybe another day if necessary, but they didn't even talk about the possibility of being stuck for longer than that.  
Yukina had left her phone at home, but Ran had hers with her, although it was running low on power.  
She texted her dad to let him know she would be staying out for the night, not exactly willing to admit to being snowed in at a live house. She also texted her bandmates to let them know what had happened.  
"Himari wishes us luck." Ran was reading out the messages addressed to both her and Yukina.  
"Tomoe is hoping the weather eases up soon, and Moca... uhh..."  
Ran would rather not talk about the jokes Moca was making in chat.  
"Can you contact my parents?" Yukina was staring out the window, completely still. "They should know I won't be home for a while."  
Nodding, Ran sent the message to Moca to pass on to Lisa to pass on the Mr. And Mrs. Minato. Then she shut off her phone.  
"What now?"  
Yukina didn't respond. The two girls sat on their chairs in silence, gazing out the window at the snowstorm around them, painfully aware of their situation.  
An hour passed, maybe two. Ran was saving her phone's battery and didn't check. It could easily have been midnight and they wouldn't know. They weren't feeling sleepy at all. The whole experience was just too overwhelming.  
They might've sat there throughout the night if nothing had changed. But something did change.  
The lights went out.  
The entire building suddenly went dark.  
Ran jumped, looking around wildly. She could barely see her own hand in front of her face.  
"Minato-san?"  
"I'm h-here." Yukina's voice was a little shaky. "Can you use your phone light?"  
Ran switched it on. 23% and dropping.  
"I can't keep it on for long, it'll kill my battery."  
Yukina saw the light of the screen illuminating Ran's face, the red streak in her hair shining dimly in the darkness, and she walked towards her.  
Ran could feel her presence right next to her, and felt an incredible urge to step away and give herself some space. But instead she fumbled around in the black with her hand until she found Yukina's, and switched off her phone.  
She gripped Yukina's hand tightly, and she could feel the hand grip her back.  
"So we don't get lost," Ran clarified.  
She didn't hear anything from Yukina, but knew she was still there.  
They stood there for a while.  
Yukina could feel Ran's hand holding hers tightly, but couldn't see the other girl. It was like she wasn't even there. The shadows around her were all-consuming, and it felt like the only grasp she had left on reality was the hand she was holding...  
Oh no, now she was starting to sound like Ako...

"Umm..."  
"What?" Yukina whispered.  
"I... it's fine..." Ran was stumbling over her words a bit, and Yukina could feel her hand fidgeting a bit.  
"What is it?" She repeated, more firmly.  
All was quiet for a moment, then Ran whispered back.  
"I need to go to the bathroom."  
"Then go."  
"I can't see."  
"Use your phone."  
Ran bit her lip. Her phone battery would last long enough for her to find the bathroom and return. She could probably have it on the whole time and make the trip three or four times, but that wasn't the point. The thought of what might be lurking in the shadows beyond her phone light held her back. It was silly, of course, which is why she couldn't admit it.  
But she couldn't just go alone, either. Not in the dark like this.  
"Come with me."  
"Into the bathroom?"  
"No, just to it," Ran quickly came up with a clever excuse, "just so we know where the other one is."  
Yukina hesitated, but then nodded.  
"Okay."  
They stood there a bit longer.  
"Which way?"  
"I don't know."  
"This way. We'll reach a wall eventually and can go from there."  
Yukina's hand started to pull Ran to the side.  
"What of you fall down the stairs?"  
The hand stopped.  
"Okay, then use your light."  
Ran reached into her pocket and retrieved her phone, awkwardly switching it on and putting in her passcode with her left hand, the other firmly gripping her rival's.  
The light came on and she pointed it first at Yukina, who squinted in it. Then, swinging it around the room, Ran found the door to the women's bathroom. She switched the phone off again, and the room plunged into darkness once more.  
Now having seen the distance between her and the door, she was somehow even more nervous.  
Yukina stood next to her, waiting for her to start walking. Ran took one step, half-expecting to somehow misstep and fall down the stairs that were on the other side of the room.  
She took another. Yukina followed closely.  
Her breathing quick and shaky, Ran felt her foot hit the wall after what felt like an eternity of slow walking. She froze, realising that immediately before her eyes was a solid wall that she couldn't even see. Might as well have been in the middle of the room, she wouldn't have known the difference.  
She reached out her free arm and it bumped the wall, making Yukina jump slightly.  
They followed the wall closely and soon found a doorframe.  
Ran's fingers closed around the door handle. Yukina's slowly let go of her hand, but Ran's grip remained tight.  
"Go on." Yukina tried to pull her hand away.  
"Wait. Uhh..." Ran was trembling, and Yukina would have noticed if it wasn't so dark. "Come with me."  
"Into the bathroom?!"  
"Just to the stall."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it." Ran struggled to keep her voice steady. "...Please?"  
Yukina was silent, but held Ran's hand tightly again, and Ran let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.  
She turned the handle. The door opened.  
Inside the bathroom was just as dark as outside it. After nearly bumping into the sinks, they found the stalls. Ran stepped inside one, and let go of Yukina's hand, closing and locking the door.  
Suddenly it felt like she was alone. She felt uncertain as to whether Yukina was still standing outside the stall. She didn't know if the stall was actually surrounding by four close walls. For all she knew, she was sitting on a toilet in the black void of space, and anything could be lurking in those shadows...  
it took her a while, but she eventually managed to do her business. Gathering her courage, she whispered out to Yukina.  
"M-Minato...-san...?"  
"S-Still here."  
Ran stood up, carefully checking to make sure the floor was still there and she wouldn't fall into some ghostly pit. She reached out and unlocked the door again.  
"Where are you?"  
"I haven't moved."  
Ran opened the door and stepped outside quickly, as if wanting to escape the stall. She collided with Yukina just outside it, and reached around to find her hand again.  
"Sorry."  
Their hands met, and they slowly retraced their steps. Ran didn't bother washing her hands. She had been careful in the bathroom, anticipating being too afraid to find the sink again. It's like she was afraid the sound of running water would draw attention to them, as if there was something else inside the live house, hunting them, STALKING them...  
Consciously, Ran knew they were alone in the building.  
But still...

"What do we do now...?" Yukina asked. She shivered slightly. It was getting cold without the building's power on.  
"We... we need to find somewhere to stay until morning," Ran clenched Yukina's hand a little tighter, "What about the counter? Where the food is."  
They slowly made their way along the wall to the counter and slipped behind it. It took some searching, but the girls found the little fridge again, which was unfortunately no longer refrigerating.  
Yukina slowly sat down next to it, leaning against the wall. Ran quickly knelt down next to her, still holding her hand.  
"What time is it?"  
Ran got out her phone again to check.  
"It's almost midnight..." She put it away again, and sat down properly on the cold floor.  
They sat next to each other, their bodies not touching at all except for their hands. Ran tried looking at Yukina, or wherever Yukina might be. It was comforting to know she was there. Someone like Tomoe might have made Ran feel safer, but she was happy to just be near somebody. She'd even have taken Moca at this point.  
Well, maybe not in this particular scenario. Definitely not.  
"It's getting c-c-cold..." Yukina shivered, and Ran felt it through her hand. She was feeling cold too.  
"Y-Yeah..."  
They sat there for a while longer.  
"We should get some sleep..."  
"Are there any blankets in this place?"  
"I don't know... probably not."  
"It's too cold to just lay down on the floor."  
Silence. Both girls knew what they would have to do to keep warm.  
"Maybe the power will come back on?" Ran suggested hopefully.  
"We can't rely on that." Yukina said. Then she pulled Ran's hand a bit.  
At least she would feel safer. Probably.  
Ran slowly crawled closer. She felt Yukina's knee brushing hers, and then their legs, and then their shoulders. Yukina was curled up in the corner behind the counter, and Ran just snuggled up next to her.  
Their own personal pride as rivals was forgotten, all they cared about was making it through to the next morning without freezing.  
Yukina wrapped her arms around the younger girl, pressing her legs up to her chest. Ran did the same. They could feel each other's cold breaths, but it was comforting. Ran leaned her head on Yukina's shoulder, and Yukina leaned her head against the wall. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it was the best they could manage.  
Ran couldn't stop staring out into the darkness. She was certain Yukina felt the same way, and she was probably staring the same way too.  
She was scared. Scared of what could be lurking out there, of what she knew wasn't lurking out there... it reminded her of a time Himari had left her textbook at school, and she and the rest of Afterglow had gone back to retrieve it. She had never felt more scared, until now.  
It must've been hours before her eyes grew too heavy to hold open and she fell into an uneasy slumber, holding onto Yukina's body for warmth. 

Sunlight broke through the top of the snow walls surrounding CiRCLE. It wasn't much, but it grew as the time passed. The two girls slept soundly, until a large thump rang throughout the building. Ran's eyes shot open and she looked around. The lights were on again. Power must've come back at some point while they were asleep. It was also warmer in the live house now. She immediately stood up, separating herself from Yukina, who also blinked awake and got up.  
One of the snow walls outside seemed to be moving. They both watched it through the window in silence until it fell away, revealing a large snow shovel held by a girl with familiar dark red hair.  
"Guys, over here!" Tomoe called out. The rest of Afterglow crowded around with their own shovelling equipment, and soon the doorway was clear again.  
To Yukina's relief, Lisa and Sayo were also there when the doors opened, greeting her with a worried hug and a relieved nod, respectively.  
"Are you guys okay? We were so worried!"  
"What happened?"  
"Did you see any ghosts, Ran~?"  
Ran glared at Moca as the rest of her band crowded around her, asking all sorts of questions.  
"I'm so glad you're both okay!" Marina ran over and forced both Ran and Yukina into awkward hugs, "I was stuck in the supermarket all night long! Can you imagine being cooped up in a building for so long? And then the power went out!"  
Ran rolled her eyes. Yukina's expression was stoic as ever.  
Some of the other girls laughed, and Marina went to check everything in the live house was okay.  
"Okay but we should get you back home now," Tomoe pried Himari from their lead singer, "Your parents were asking about you."  
Ran nodded. "Yeah I'll..." she spotted Yukina standing at the counter talking to Marina, surrounded by Lisa and Sayo, "Yeah I'll be there in just a sec."  
She walked over and tapped Yukina lightly on the shoulder. "Hey... Minato-san."  
Yukina turned to face her.  
"Mitake-san."  
Her face showed no emotion, but there was a new look in Yukina's golden eyes. Ran wasn't sure if she'd ever seen it before. They stepped away from everyone else a little bit, and Ran lowered her voice.  
"I... Umm..."  
Yukina just nodded.  
"We'll talk about the joint event later."  
"Hmm? Oh... yeah. Yes, that." Ran stumbled over her own words again.  
They stood in silence for a brief moment.  
"I'll give you my number." There was a light blush on Yukina's cheeks, but Ran didn't see it. Instead, she pulled out her phone, which had miraculously survived the night with 6% of battery life left.  
Yukina recited her phone number and Ran added it to her contact information, which up until now had consisted of 'Yukina Minato, Roselia vocalist', and her birthday.  
"I'll text you."  
Yukina nodded. Then she turned and walked back to her bandmates.  
Ran also returned to her friends.  
"Wipe that stupid grin off your face, Moca."


End file.
